Nightmare
by MerridewLover
Summary: Miroku leaves."Houshi-sama!"she calls for him.He watches Naraku fight her."For Houshi-sama."she attacked.He found her dead,watching her face haunt him in his waking hour."Houshi-sama!"she laughed in his mind."Houshi-sama?"she smiled,he hugged her. Oneshot


**Author Note:** Heyy! I am back! This time, with a Sango/Miroku oneshot. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, I wanted to make this as sad as possible, to show their true feelings. Oh, at the end there's a BIG surprise. Love ya all. Please enjoy:

* * *

"Houshi-sama!" she yelled.

He kept going, his blue and purple robes swishing in the air.

"_Houshi-sama_!" she shrieked it this time, her eyes swimming in tears.

It pained him so much to leave her. He turned around, to see her holding up her Hiraikotsu at a nearby demon. His breath caught.

_Naraku_.

He took a step toward them, then saw her beautiful face.

_Sango_, he thought lovingly and worriedly. She didn't notice him, neither did Naraku. Miroku stared I shock at them.

"_HIRAIKOTSU_!" Sango yelled, her dark brown hair flying to the side as she threw her weapon at Naraku. The Hiraikotsu stopped, Naraku laughed, and then the Hiraikotsu was hurdling back at Sango. Her eyes widened, she gasped, and then she fell backwards as the Hiraikotsu made contact with her stomach.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled, trying to get to her. He found that he couldn't move. He called her more and more, watching as she wiped away the little drops of blood beginning to form at the tip of her upper lip. She got up quickly, grabbing her sword and ran towards Naraku.

"Hya!" she said as she swung at him. He dodged quickly, delivering a punch to her back. She gasped again. This time, she fell to her knees, as she realized Naraku had spread his miasma everywhere. Sango coughed, her eyes beginning to shut, but she forced them open. She got up forcefully.

"What are you fighting me for, Sango?" Naraku asked mockingly. Sango spit the blood in her mouth to the side, then stared him straight in the eye. She kept her face in a completely serious expression as she said her next words.

"For... Houshi-sama." She gripped the sword tightly and charged at Naraku once again as Naraku laughed at her. Miroku watched helplessly. _Sango..._ he thought to himself, wishing he could help. Suddenly, the scene changed. He was there – he could see himself, walking in the pouring rain, alone.

"Sango!" he was calling. Miroku – the real one, witnessing this – stared in confusion. What was going on? Then, suddenly, both Miroku's caught sight of a body drenched in cold water, lying in a pool of fresh blood. The girl's long, chocolate colored hair was out of its ponytail, fanned out against the red covering the cold ground. The Miroku that the real one was seeing ran over there as quick as he could.

"_Sango_!" he was screaming, and once he reached her, he kneeled down beside her. "Sango..." he whispered, grabbing her cheek. The real Miroku could feel what the fake was feeling. His right hand was cold, and Miroku knew that that was how cold Sango's cheek was. The fake Miroku grabbed Sango, lifting her up to hold her to him. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, and the real one could feel how cold her body was on his chest. He felt his own tears fall down his cheeks. _Sango,_ he thought again. As Miroku held her tighter against his chest, the tears still falling, the real one gasped. He could feel _no heartbeat._

"Sango!" he yelled, trying to get to her. Then, he saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and Kirara all running up to stand next to him as they caught sight of him.

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder as Miroku shook with silent tears. She had her own tears mingling with each other as they formed into one drop, falling down her cheek and chin, as if wanting to be the rain itself. Miroku loosened his grip on Sango just enough for the others to see her face, but he still kept his hold on her. He let her go once, and look what it cost him. Inuyasha was staring wide-eyed at Sango's Hiraikotsu, that was torn in half, lying 10 feet away, forgotten. Her sword was lying by her hand, where some of Naraku's blood was dried on it, so the rain couldn't wash it away.

"Miroku-sama," Kagome whispered. Miroku shook her hand away, grabbing Sango even tighter, his eyes screwed shut, hoping this not to be happening.

Shippou was crying silently, hanging on to Sango's cold, cold hand. Kirara was even crying! She also had her nails dug deep into Sango's demon slaying uniform. Inuyasha sat down by Miroku, as Kagome cried hard, trying not to make a sound. Sango's eyes stayed closed, no matter how many times they all murmured her name. Finally, Miroku sat straight, pulling her away from him, but still holding her. He pushed her bangs away from her face, cleaning the dirt and blood off with the help of the rain. They all watched him silently.

"Sango," he said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Please, wake up." She didn't move. "Sango." Again, nothing. "Sango! Please..." he dropped her on the ground, as he fell over to his knees, pounding on the ground. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou all went around him to comfort him. Soon, they all looked up to the storming, grey sky.

"Naraku," Miroku whispered in anger, "I'll get you." Then, he threw his hands up to the sky, looking up at the raining skies. "I'll get you!" he screamed.

"Houshi... sama..." he heard from behind him. He turned quickly, to see Sango still the way he left her. Not even her eyes were open.

"Houshi-sama..." there it was again! Where was it coming from? Miroku looked up, seeing Sango's face in the shining full moon, smiling at him, as if a frozen picture. "Houshi-sama!" she repeated, laughing. His eyes widened. Inuyasha and the rest couldn't hear or see her. What was... going on?

"Houshi-sama!"

Miroku bolted awake, his eyes meeting the blinding gaze of the sun. Then, he saw her.

_Sango?_ He thought wildly. She smiled at him. He grabbed her shoulders, crushing her body into his, hugging her as if to let go meant to lose her forever. Sango's face went scarlet, as she pushed against his chest, trying to get out of his hold.

"Houshi-sama, hanashte(let go)!" she said, her eyes watching how he wouldn't let go. Soon, she gave up, and hugged him slightly back. He stroked her hair, so happy it was just a dream.

Or should he say, _nightmare_.

* * *

**Author Note:** Hope you liked it. I DID! I love Sango and Miroku, they're my FAVORITE couple in InuYasha. :D Love them. Especially since I'm like _in love_ with Miroku, and wish I was as strong as Sango, and just basically they are both my favorite characters. Well, some of 'em anyway. :D

Review your thoughts please.

LUV YA ALL.


End file.
